<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fine. by Kittygetskilled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299786">Fine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittygetskilled/pseuds/Kittygetskilled'>Kittygetskilled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(maggots specifically), Bugs, FUCK, Horror, Short Story, The perfect family, phycological horror, rotting flesh, very graphic basically, yikes tm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittygetskilled/pseuds/Kittygetskilled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing matters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Poems and Short Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John comes home to his wonderful wife and handsome son. <br/>His wife is preparing dinner for his lovely family.<br/>Her smile as warm as the sun, hugs that could comfort the saddest of beings.<br/>The boy walked to his father in hopes of showing him the new toy he got from the store,<br/>“Not now junior, dad’s busy.” His father says<br/>The boy smiles, knowing his father works hard so they can afford the toys he loves to play with. <br/>But, oh, something’s wrong. Something’s very wrong. Her skin is melting like the very butter she used to grease the skillet with, her once plush waist replaced with maggot infested bones.<br/>The toy clatters to the ground as John watches his son’s eye roll onto the hardwood floors. Hearing teeth fall to the ground, John rushes to the door, eager to escape his nightmarish reality. A boney hand reaches for the door when John realizes; He’s the same decaying mess as everyone</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>